Embassy of Sierra, Temeschburg
) Ambasada Sierrei, Timișoara ( ) Nagykövetség Hegylánc, Temesvár ( ) Амбасада Сијера, Тамишград ( ) | image = Embassy of Sierra in Temeschburg.png | caption = Building of the embassy | address = Boulevard Sever Bocu 2 | location = Temeschburg, Banat | designation1_free1name = Ambassador | designation1_free1value = Ryan Cusack | designation1_free2name = Jurisdiction | designation1_free2value = Banat | designation1_free3name = s | designation1_free3value = Neussatz (Consulate-General) Zrenjanin Theresiopel }}The Embassy of Sierra in Temeschburg ( : Botschaft von Sierra, Temeschburg, : Ambasada Sierrei, Timișoara, : Nagykövetség Hegylánc, Temesvár, : Амбасада Сијера, Тамишград) is the of the Kingdom of Sierra to the Principality of the Banat. Sierra initially established relations with the Banat in 1919, shortly after the latter's from , although diplomatic relations with the Banatian government were suspended following the communist takeover of the country after . Between 1945 and 1989, Sierra recognized the Banatian government-in-exile and gave political refuge to the Banatian Royal Family, although operated informal contact with the Communist Banat through Roman embassy in Temeschburg. After the Banatian Revolution restored the monarchy and removed the communist regime, an active diplomatic mission in Temeschburg was reopened. The current embassy is located on Boulevard Sever Bocu 2 near the central district of Temeschburg. The embassy is headed by the ambassador of Sierra to Banat, and is charged with representing the interests of the Queen and government of Sierra in the Banat, improving the close relations between Sierra and the Banat, promoting Sierran culture, education, and technology in the Banat, facilitating open dialogue between Sierrans and Banatians, and providing assistive and protective services for Sierran citizens in the Banat. There are three Sierran satellite consulates in the Banat which are located in other major cities including Neussatz (the Consulate-General), Zrenjanin and Theresiopel. History The Sierran embassy in Temeschburg was originally located on the Wilhelm Stepper-Tristis Boulevard (then known as the Otto Roth Boulevard), before relocating to its current location across the by the city center in 1925. Initially, the diplomatic mission staff in Temeschburg was composed of less than 15 individuals but grew to 40 by the start of . The building was historically the site of a small hotel in the city before it was donated to the Sierran mission by the Banatian government. Before the Banat was occupied by the Nazis, the Sierran embassy was evacuated alongside with other prominent Banatian leaders including the Princely Family of Bellen. During Nazi occupation of the Banat, the embassy was converted into the headquarters of a local fascist party-affiliated newspaper organization. After the end of the war, the Soviet-installed Communist Party of the Banat refused to restore the pre-war monarchy and demanded the members' return. Resisting the new country's demands, the Sierran government did not establish relations with the Socialist Republic of the Banat, and continued to recognize the Banatian Princely Family as the legitimate government. Consequently, the former Sierran embassy was reestablished several times for various functions, including serving as a printing factory, a school, and an office. When the pre-war Banatian government was restored, the Sierran government regained control over the current embassy building in 1991. Issac Pfenninger was the first Sierran ambassador to serve the Banat since Peter Moseley fled in 1941. The current Sierran ambassador to Temeschburg is Ryan Cusack, who presented his credentials to the Banatian prime minister on November 11, 2011. Mission leaders Ambassador Ryan Cusack was sworn into office as the Sierran Ambassador to Temeschburg on November 11, 2011, by K.S. Minister of Foreign Affairs Liliana Castellano. Cusack officially began his duties as ambassador on November 24, 2011, and formally presented his credentials to Premier Ieremia Popa on November 26, 2011. The main duties and functions of the Ambassador is to present and promote Sierran policies to the Government of the Banat and the Banatian people, and to report Banatian policies and views to the Sierran government. The ambassador (and his Banatian counterpart in Porciúncula) plays the critical role in maintaining continuous communication and contact between the Sierran and the Banatian governments. In addition to his primary responsibilities, the ambassador is the head of Sierra's consular services in the Banat, and provides support for Sierran citizens in the Banat. He also oversees trade and cultural relations between the two countries. Other diplomatic staff *Deputy Chief of Mission, Oswald J. Curry *Chargé d'affaires (during the vacancy of the ambassador/DCM), Arnold Mason *Neussatz Consul General, Steven Marsh *Theresiopel Principal Officer, Lisa Huff *Zrenjanin Principal Officer, Nathan Lee Embassy sections *Consular Section **Sierran Citizens Services **Visa Services *Sierran International Business Commission, Eastern Europe **Liaison Office to *Defense Attaché *Office of Defense Cooperation *Foreign Industrial, Agricultural, and Technology Services *K.S. Customs and Border Security *Public Affairs and Media Relations *Immigration Services Events and programs The Sierran Embassy hosts a number of events annually including the Christmas Eve Gift Exchange. Every Tuesday, residents of all ages are encouraged to visit the embassy for a cultural exchange and appreciation program. The embassy observes all federal holidays in Sierra and certain holidays in the Banat, although all consulates are open year-round. The embassy promotes several programs related to Sierran-Banatian exchanges including: the One World Program which is the official service offered to Banatian students interested in attending a college or university in Sierra; the TechLink, a program which has been credited which establishing the modern technology sector in the Banat; and QuickVisa, a program which allows Banatian citizens to enter Sierra visa-free for up to 180 days. See also *The Banat–Sierra relations *Embassy of the Banat, Porciúncula Category:Kingdom of Sierra Category:Banat Category:Buildings Category:Diplomatic Missions Category:Altverse Category:Foreign relations of Sierra